Silver Beginnings
by LirialRaito
Summary: She is plagued by dreams of an unborn sister, the true moon heir... Before the birth of Queen Serenity, her sister Hikari ascends to Sailor Raito, and seeks a way to create the ginzouishou. Please R/R! (Ch. 5 up!!!)
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Silver Beginnings  
  
  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams of The Future  
  
  
  
Hikari paced around her room, certain now more than ever that decisive measures needed  
  
to be taken to ensure the safety of the Moon Kingdom. Hikari was the first- born child of  
  
King Roland and Queen Ilfana of the Moon Kingdom, and as first-born she was the  
  
official heir.  
  
  
  
'Scratch that,' she thought to herself, 'I'm the only heir.'  
  
  
  
Hikari was heir by default, since she was currently an only child. Yet she knew her  
  
position of heir wouldn't last forever, because upon her forehead was the golden symbol  
  
of light, and not the crescent mark of royalty. She didn't mind really, since she didn't  
  
want to rule, and she awaited the day when her mother would give birth to the true heir.  
  
  
  
In the mean time she continued to pace around her room, knowing that her mother was  
  
almost ready to deliver her second child, and offer quiet prayers that this child would be a  
  
female, with the crescent mark.  
  
  
  
'Then I can train to be Sailor Raito, like I've always wanted to do.'  
  
  
  
She had trained a bit on her own, careful not to be caught by her parents, and was  
  
currently studying how to create energy crystals. Since she was three she had been having  
  
the same dream every night, where someone she identified as her 'little sister' was using  
  
a shining silver crystal that contained enormous amounts of energy to drive away evil  
  
from the moon.  
  
  
  
'I know that there isn't currently a crystal like the one in my dreams in existence, so I'll  
  
find a way to create one!'  
  
  
  
She was, perhaps, more dedicated than she needed to be at her soon to be Senshi duties,  
  
but she felt a burning need to make sure that her dream crystal became a reality. She  
  
knew, deep down, that it would be an important part of the future.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
I started on this story over a year ago, and eventually forgot about it. It's multi-chaptered,  
  
may have a sequel. And YES, I know it's short. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Heir is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Silver Beginnings  
  
  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Heir is Born  
  
  
  
She kept her eyes closed, concentrating. In her mind a picture formed of the delivery  
  
room where her mother was giving birth. She could see her father fidgeting in a corner,  
  
remaining out of the way of her mother's mid-wife. Sweat glistened off Ilfana's brow, but  
  
she was smiling, in spite of what should have been a painful moment.  
  
  
  
"One more push your Majesty, and she should be out."  
  
  
  
A single nod answered the mid-wife's statement, and Ilfana closed her eyes, focused her  
  
breathing, and *pushed* with the remainder of her strength. And as the mid- wife had  
  
stated, out came the baby girl.  
  
  
  
Hikari focused more on the baby girl, enough so that she could see the shining crescent  
  
mark on the babe's forehead.  
  
  
  
'Thank goodness' she thought, before pulling her conscious back into her bedroom with a  
  
relieved smile. Quickly she left her room, heading to the maternity ward of the Silver  
  
Palace to meet her new sister.  
  
  
  
As she made her way down the long corridors she wondered why she didn't hear any  
  
crying or screaming that usually accompanied the birth of a new baby, and not always on  
  
the child's part. There was no noise at all in the Palace, and Hikari was unnerved by the  
  
unusual silence.  
  
  
  
When she entered the Ward she took a quick inspection before entering the room where  
  
her parents would be with the child. A soft sorrowful murmur was all that greeted her  
  
entrance, and she was shocked to see the silent tears sliding down her parent's cheeks.  
  
  
  
What was wrong?  
  
  
  
Something tugged at her heart, a warning she didn't understand. She followed the tugging  
  
to the room next to the birthing room where the mid-wife would be washing the princess  
  
clean of her mother's blood.  
  
  
  
She could easily understand why her parents where upset.  
  
  
  
Off to her right was a small bundle, carelessly left. She pulled the cloth off of the bundle  
  
and peered at it, recognizing it as a small baby. She frowned as she noted the lack of the  
  
crescent mark on the dead baby's forehead.  
  
  
  
'So small… can it really be my sister?'  
  
  
  
She shook her head, determined that this wasn't her little sister.  
  
  
  
Among the after-birth a tiny sparkle caught her eye, silver and very small. She picked the  
  
sparkly item up and was surprised to discover that it was a tiny crystal, giving off a faint  
  
silvery light, and warmth. As she stared at the crystal the baby on the table glowed, and  
  
faded into nothingness, and another baby took its place.  
  
  
  
This child was obviously alive and breathing, staring up at Hikari is unusually aware and  
  
intelligent blue eyes, and silver hair. This was the child Hikari had seen being born, and  
  
upon her forehead the golden crescent mark.  
  
  
  
She pocketed the crystal before picking the baby up, a tender smile gracing her lips as the  
  
child giggled softly. Then she nudged the door open with her foot and walked back to  
  
join her parents. They looked at her, torturous pain in their gazes. As she held up the baby  
  
their expressions turned to ones of incredulity.  
  
  
  
"Mother, Father… I believe someone tried to steal the heir."  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued: 


	3. Chapter 3: Hikari's Speculation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Silver Beginnings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 3: Speculation  
  
  
  
Under the watchful eyes of her weapons trainer, Hikaru wove her kriss in the days patterns, almost yawning at the slow pace Kero was putting her through.  
  
  
  
Mentally she shrugged, and continued on 'fighting' her shadow opponent. Kero was only making her do the basic courses because Hikari wasn't supposed to know or be able to do the more advanced classes, since her training had been forbidden. Crown princess wielded magic instead of physical weapons, or at least they did her on the moon.  
  
  
  
She had heard of Saturn's Glaive, and Pluto's staff, and wondered why she couldn't have a weapon of her own, but now that Serenity was around to take her place Hikari was free to learn the use of any weapon she pleased.  
  
  
  
And she was excelling in them all.  
  
  
  
She was quite lucky to have a little sister to distract her parents from her education, especially a sister that would be Heir instead of her.  
  
  
  
'I don't think I could stand the pressures of ruling... I'd go insane!'  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes as she repeated the pattern one more time and felt a tingling sensation around her neck. She paused in mid-pattern and opened her eyes, glancing down in irritation.  
  
  
  
The crystal from earlier was now hanging around her neck, suspended from a mythril silver chain. She wanted to stay standing there to examine the item when Kero waked up to her, concern visible in the older woman's deep blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong Hikari-hime? You've never stopped like this in practice before..."  
  
  
  
Hikari shook her head and smiled brightly, "I'm sorry to worry you Kero, I'm quite alright."  
  
  
  
She managed not to fidget under Kero's searching look, but finally the weapon's master nodded and motioned for her to continued with her practice session. With a sigh of confusion, Hikari did just that, wondering just what exactly the importance of the stone was.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
The particular quality to the soft whispering of silk informed her of the moment her mother entered her bedroom, which, Hikari noted with momentary irritation, she had done without knocking or announcing her presence.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what Mother wants, that she feels she must come unannounced.'  
  
  
  
In one fluid motion Hikari stood up from her well-cushioned chair and turned to face her mother, smiling as pleasantly as she could. "Hello Mother dearest, what can I do for you today?"  
  
  
  
Queen Ilfana hid her approving attitude at her eldest daughters show of royal grace, merely inclining her head slightly in greeting. "I wanted you to know that the mid-wife who attended to Serenity's birth has been found, dead, in her home this morning. My agents could find no trace of the killer, and the doctors have no reason for her death either."  
  
  
  
Hikari stared at her mother for a moment before motioning for her to take a seat, while doing so herself. "Well, I'm not sure what to think of that... I mean, she did technically kidnap Serenity, and must have had a reason for doing so. Why did she do so? Did someone hire her, and if so, then who?"  
  
  
  
Ilfana shook her head, vibrant pink hair and red eyes holding the same confusion. "I'm not sure darling, but since you're coming along so well in your Senshi training, I'm appointing you and Kerowyn as Serenity's guardians.  
  
  
  
Hikari nodded slowly. "I think that would be a good idea. especially since I'm expected to be around her a lot anyway, and Kero is supposed to be around me all the time as my instructor."  
  
  
  
Ilfana smiled, one more burden off her shoulders, and stood. "Well then darling, I'll be leaving now. Why don't you go and see Serenity? I'm sure she's going to look up to you more than anyone else."  
  
  
  
Hikari curtsied to her mother before following her out of the room and going to Serenity's room, across the hallway. Placing Serenity so near her sister, rather than her parents, had been Kerowyn's idea, since she believed that any assassin's would assume that Hikari and Serenity would both be living near the King and Queen's chambers, and in the safest part of the castle.  
  
  
  
She padded lightly down the corridor, practicing another of Kero's lessons: move slightly if at all possible. After all, she never knew when an assassin might find some way into the Palace, and she could be called upon to find that assassin before the assassin was bale to kill anyone. In all honesty she loved moving silently, as it gave her a wonderful opportunity to play pranks on people without being easily caught. Someday she would teach Serenity to do the same.  
  
  
  
She entered her sister's room as quietly as she had paced the halls. Her quick inspection showed that no one had been in the room recently, and she frowned slightly. Her mother should have been in, or the nanny.  
  
  
  
When she approached Serenity's bassinet the small Princess stared up at her with eyes far to knowledgeable for a newborn baby, and Hikari suspected that her parents were a bit disturbed by the intelligence there. With a gentle smile she picked Serenity up and held her close, then began to rock the baby to sleep. Her mind wondering again and again over the events of little Serenity's birth, acknowledging how lucky the Royal Family had been to have that small insignificant crystal Hikari had found that day, which seemed to have the ability to always locate Serenity.  
  
  
  
She wondered why the crystal had disappeared, only to reappear once Hikari was in her weapons practice. The unusual even made no sense.  
  
  
  
She had mentioned the disappearance of the crystal to her parents, and they believed that the item had possessed only limited power, expanded in full when used to retrieve Serenity, but in her heart Hikari knew otherwise. The tiny crystal was somehow linked to Serenity, as well as to Hikari's dream crystal. She wasn't sure how, but she knew.  
  
  
  
Serenity giggled softly in her sleep, bringing a smile to Hikari's face. The Heir was a beautiful and well-behaved baby, better than any other infant that Hikari had ever seen. She never cried or stayed up late, never awoke in the middle of the night. No one had any idea why she didn't follow the normal pattern of baby's and their development, but Serenity seemed a law unto herself.  
  
  
  
In her heart, Hikari knew her little sisters behavior was for the best. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
More reviews mean a faster update, but I'm updating the story regardless, cause I like it ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: A Shadowy Encounter

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
An: This story will end with Hikari becoming a full-fledged Senshi. The next story will focus more on Serenity and includes the created of the Silver Crystal. A follow-up story may be done after the Stars Arc, and may include Hikari once again.  
  
And yes, I am a fan of Mercedes Lackey :)  
  
  
  
Silver Beginnings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 4: A Shadowy Encounter  
  
  
  
Locked away in her private study Princess Hikari of the Moon paced in frustration. The  
  
study was full of small but beautiful gems, of all shapes, colors and value, and each one  
  
emitted an aura of power greater than any crystal the Princess had ever seen before.  
  
  
  
For three months she had been practicing gem creation, and each stone she made was  
  
progressively more powerful than the last, yet she knew without question that her efforts  
  
weren't good enough. With a sigh she dropped her head onto the mahogany desk where  
  
her latest creation lay a few inches to her left, wondering when she'd get things right.  
  
This crystal was as clear as she had been hoping for, her best yet, but she still considered  
  
it a failure.  
  
  
  
'Not as strong as that one yet. not yet,' She thought, shifting her head slightly to glare  
  
at the clear crystal, 'though I think they'll be useful strengthening the relationship  
  
between our kingdom, and that of the other planets.'  
  
  
  
She nodded to herself and sat back up. Yes, at some point in the future the Moon  
  
Kingdom would need to be aligned fully with the other planets in this solar system, and  
  
perhaps these little crystals she made would help.  
  
  
  
'Each planet has a Senshi, but their powers are limited by the amount of raw energy they  
  
call upon to transform. so I'll make each planet a focusing stone to increase that  
  
energy.'  
  
  
  
She held her hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes. Then she pictured the  
  
symbol of Mercury inside her mind, allowing the symbol to fill her thoughts. She could  
  
feel a tingling across her skin as she always did when she started to draw on her Senshi  
  
powers, even though she hadn't yet completed her training. The tingling was  
  
accompanied with the feeling that she was surrounded by cool, soothing water. After a  
  
moment, Hikari drew that feeling, and the symbol in her mind, to merge them into one,  
  
and willed them to take shape as a medium sized crystal.  
  
  
  
When she felt a lightweight in her hands, she knew she had finished successfully. With a  
  
smile of triumph she held the new crystal up to her eye, examining it carefully. Pale blue,  
  
the gem was cool to the touch, with the symbol of Mercury shining in the center.  
  
  
  
She nodded to herself, satisfied. This crystal wasn't as powerful as her other creations,  
  
but she guessed in time that it would become so, with proper handling and ownership.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes again, repeating the crystal creating process seven more times until  
  
there was a crystal for each planet besides Earth. Somehow, she didn't think Earth needed  
  
a crystal. Hikari was finished in an hour, and placed each shining crystal inside a carved  
  
wooden box, with a small silk cushion inside. She'd take these to her mother later, after  
  
shad had a small nap. Making crystals took a lot of energy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
In all her twelve years no one besides Kero had ever managed to sneak up on Hikari,  
  
even when she was in the deepest of sleeps. The slight change in the air was all it took to  
  
bring her to full awareness, though she held herself still as she listened for what had  
  
woken her up.  
  
Nothing indicated what had brought her out of sleep. there was no noise in her study at  
  
all except that of her own breathing. Yet the feeling of not being alone remained,  
  
increasing her sense of foreboding with every second that passed. Something was here,  
  
something that shouldn't be.  
  
  
  
She continued to hold herself still, not knowing what else she could do at the moment.  
  
This once she didn't have any of her weapons on her, thinking she wouldn't need them.  
  
well, maybe she didn't. With no effort at all, even though she was still tired from making  
  
crystals, she summoned a ball of light to shine above her head. This small ball of light  
  
was the first bit of magic she had ever learned, and came as naturally as breathing. It had  
  
enough energy to it that any enemy that got within range of hurting her physically would  
  
be burned, and was the second indication that she could become Sailor Raito some day.  
  
  
  
But now the intruder would know she was awake, and before she could act any further  
  
than to stand up, a large ball of mage fire slammed into her chest, throwing her back  
  
against the bookcase. She was able to get a look at her opponent, though she couldn't see  
  
much, for there wasn't much to see. The thing moved quickly than she could follow, and  
  
suddenly. floated, in front of her. She didn't know what it was, but didn't think that  
  
being able to see through it was very good, or being stared at with glowing red eyes.  
  
  
  
It reached out to touch the bleeding wound on her chest.  
  
  
  
Only to be consumed and burned away by the light ball she had conjured. Or that's what  
  
she thought. but the room was still filled with a glowing light as the pain receded, and  
  
she fell unconscious.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
The creature I used is borrowed from Terry Brooks and his 'Scions of Shanara' series,  
  
and are called. Shadowen. 


	5. Chapter 5: Early Awakening, The Prelude ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Hikari/Sailor Raito and the story idea, so  
  
please ask permission if you plan on borrowing them.  
  
  
  
Silver Beginnings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 5: Early Awakening, The Prelude of Danger  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She was entirely surrounded by light, which illuminated the prismatic landscape around  
  
her in a multitude of colors.  
  
'Like a kaleidoscope' she thought, amazed by how peaceful this place made her feel.  
  
She turned from side to side, trying to get her bearings and see how she had entered this  
  
place, but found nothing. She was floating in the light, she realized, the only solid thing  
  
here. and soon, she lost her sense of direction, and eventually her sense of self.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Soft giggles, and the feel of someone tugging her hair where just enough focus to bring  
  
Hikari back to wakeful reality, and the worried faces of her mother and Kero. She stared  
  
up at them, for a moment wondering why she was in bed, when the encounter with that  
  
creature in her study came back to her. 'Oh my' she thought, 'I was attacked, but I  
  
survived. I wonder what killed it?'  
  
  
  
After a few uncomfortable moments Ilfana cleared her throat to capture her daughters  
  
attention, while reaching forward and picking Serenity up from her perched position  
  
behind Hikari.  
  
  
  
"Darling. you're very lucky." The Queens voice was soft, the lines around her eyes  
  
belying her worry despite the reassuring smile she presented her eldest child.  
  
  
  
"I. yes Mother, I know." She saw no reason to deny how lucky she felt to be alive,  
  
since she had no real idea what her enemy had been, if it had allies, and how powerful  
  
those allies might be. She was thankful for the light she vaguely remembered flaring up  
  
when the creature had gotten close to her, the vague warm feeling it had brought to her.  
  
  
  
For that matter, she still felt that warm light feeling. and realized why when she finally  
  
took in the clothes she was wearing.  
  
  
  
'A Senshi fuku. why am I wearing a Senshi fuku?'  
  
  
  
Her shoulders trembled as she began to realize what this meant. "I. why have my  
  
Senshi powers awakened early?"  
  
  
  
Ilfana looked beseechingly at Kero, hoping the weapons master would explain. Kero  
  
nodded slightly, her arms folded across her chest as she focused her gaze on Hikari.  
  
"Your powers awakened to protect you of course. The small magic you conjured  
  
wouldn't have been enough to fight off what attacked you, so your Senshi powers  
  
awakened."  
  
  
  
"And. do you know what attacked me?" She tried to tell her body to stay still, to be  
  
braver for her mother, but it disobeyed her and continued to tremble slightly.  
  
  
  
Kero nodded again, a small frown making her usually beautiful face seem too severe.  
  
"They are creatures called Shadowen, made from shadow and the remnants of broken  
  
magic. They feed on magical energy, or the life force of a host body. They can exist in  
  
their shadowy form, as you saw, but only for a limited time. usually they seek a  
  
powerful magic carrier and wound that person, then possess the body through the wounds  
  
that it was able to create."  
  
  
  
Hikari's hand rose unconsciously to her chest, where the Shadowen's fireball had hit her,  
  
and Kero nodded once more. "Yes, it planned on hurting you, then taking over your  
  
body. your senshi potential was too much for it to ignore, especially since you were  
  
tired from all those lovely crystals you created. Only the awakening of your powers saved  
  
you."  
  
  
  
She gulped nervously and gave them a wavering smile. "So. what now?"  
  
  
  
"Now," Ilfana interrupted before Kero could start talking again, "you continue to rest.  
  
Your energy level is still awfully low, and you'll need to be at full strength when we  
  
begin your Senshi training."  
  
  
  
Hikari nodded and closed her eyes, sleep already tugging at her once more. Ilfana petted  
  
her hair for a moment, before leaving the room. Kero followed her Queen out, but  
  
stopped outside the door. Ilfana met her eyes and smiled slightly, a single nod indicating  
  
that she understood Kero's wish to stand guard over Hikari. Then she left for her meeting  
  
with the lunar counsel. There must be something that could be done about the Shadown,  
  
before one tried to hurt her family again.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
  
Sailor Raito's outfit:  
  
Her bodice is silver instead of the standard white. Her skirt is like Eternal Sailor Moon's: The top layer is a pale, shimmery opal, the second is dark pink and the last is dark blue. Her collar is the same shade of blue, with silver trim. On the front of her skirt is a golden Light symbol, and from that two ribbons, one silvery blue and one pale mint green, wrap around her waist and trail from behind. Her boots go to her knees, and are white, with the same Light symbol at the top. Her henshin device is a broach of clear, shaped like a heart with her symbol in gold, in the middle. Her gloves reach just past her elbow. Her symbol also glows on her forehead, like E.S.M.  
  
Now I wish I was a good enough artist to draw what she looks like *sigh* 


End file.
